The present invention relates to packaging for fluid products and the like, and in particular to a non-venting valve and associated dispensing package.
Many different types of packages and containers are presently available for packaging non-solid products of the type which are capable of flowing, such as fluid or fluidized materials, including liquids, pastes, powders, and the like, which substances are collectively and generically referred to herein as "fluids". Some such packages include a dispenser, which permits a selected amount of fluid to be discharged from the package, and then reseals to close the package.
Self-sealing dispensing valves have been used in packaging for certain types products, such as the container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,006 to Drobish et al, which is designed for shampoos, conditioners, and the like. However, such valves have been known to experience certain types of sealing problems and inconsistent dispensing characteristics, particularly when the packages are exposed to significant temperature variations.
Liquid silicone rubber valves have recently been used is some types of packaging, and have proven particularly advantageous since the material is inherently quite inert, and will therefore not either adulterate or react with the packaged products. Examples of such valves and related packaging are provided in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,033,655; 5,213,236; 5,377,877; and 5,409,144 to Brown et al, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Some types of fluid products such as selected personal care items, cosmetics, hair care products, medications, foodstuffs, drinks, etc. begin to deteriorate when exposed to air. Hence, they are typically difficult to package in dispensing types of containers. It is preferable to package such products in containers which are either collapsible, or include collapsing interior liners, so that the interior volume of the container decreases as fluid product is drawn out of the package, thereby minimizing exposure of the product to ambient air.